


secondhand lovers / tied up in pretty young things

by charleybradburies



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Being Walked In On, Community: 1_million_words, Community: femslash100, Community: femslashagenda, Drabble, Enemies to Lovers, Enemy Lovers, F/F, Female Characters, Female Relationships, Female-Centric, Femslash, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Kings & Queens, Multiple Partners, Oral Sex, POV Female Character, POV Sansa, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sansa-centric, Secret Relationship, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Threesome - F/F/F, Walking In On Someone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 05:01:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4906501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>femslash100 drabble tag #6 (#91): Cersei/Margaery/Sansa: Queening<br/>+ drabble cycle #11: kinks | table 30A prompt #14: Groups<br/>+ 1-million-words A to Z Challenge: T</p><p>{ Title from Panic! at the Disco's 'Hallelujah' }</p>
            </blockquote>





	secondhand lovers / tied up in pretty young things

**Author's Note:**

  * For [notherhappyending](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notherhappyending/gifts).



Cersei and Margaery, of course, never agree on anything, so when Sansa starts to notice that they seem to be on neutral terms, every moment she spends with them is one of suspense and mounting suspicion. 

That is, until she finally decides to speak to Margaery of her confusion, and happens upon the pair in Margaery’s chambers, Cersei’s mouth lapping eagerly between Margaery’s splayed legs. Mesmerized, she gasps in surprise but finds herself not able to tear her eyes or her body away. Cersei turns to face her threateningly, but Margaery calms the blonde immediately, and stands from her bed.

“I am so sorry, I did not realize,” Sansa stutters, and Margaery shushes her as she walks closer, entirely unembarrassed by her naked beauty. 

“You mean no transgression…”

“Of course not.”

“You are here now.”

Margaery reaches for her hand, and though Sansa’s heart skips a beat, she’s too trusting to flinch or move away, and only returns Margaery’s gentle look of inquiry as she pulls Sansa back to the bedside with her and then starts to undo the strings of Sansa’s dress. She holds them for another moment, looking for confirmation.

“Come, join us,” she returns to bed, laying back down but keeping her eyes on Sansa. 

Sansa lets her dress fall with a shiver, and Margaery arches a hand around the small of her back and urges her closer and then above her on the bed.

“Sit,” Cersei orders, and Sansa lowers herself onto Margaery’s wet, waiting mouth.


End file.
